As is perhaps well known when a tennis racket is used, for example in a tennis match, the central zone of the strings, sometimes referred to as the "sweet spot," becomes somewhat misaligned, because of the continual impact of a ball with the result that the tension of the strings is somewhat altered and a true hitting surface is altered, or, as is known among tennis players, made less "true." For this reason, in the time period between the several games of a tennis match, players in competition realign the strings manually with their thumbs to achieve an approximate realignment of the strings. This invention is of a tool with pyramidal projections which are equispaced and which are adapted to be inserted into the network of strings to quickly and accurately realign the central zone of the racket before the next game.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a hand-held tool which can be used for quickly and accurately realigning the central zone of the racket strings which often become misaligned through use or, because of the affects of heat and jostling when it is stored or shipped. The tool is inexpensive to manufacture, is portable, and is adapted to be stored in a partially inserted condition in the racket while it is not in use.
In a preferred embodiment, the hand-held racket string aligning tool is adapted to be stored together with the racket with the projections extending into the network and with the projections and the overall tool size being storable in a conventional racket cover without interfering with the operation of a conventional racket press, which is used to clamp the outer surfaces of the racket rim together.
It is therefore, a general object of this invention to provide an aligning tool for serious tennis players to quickly and rapidly align the strings of a network to provide a true hitting surface, which can be readily stored when not in use, and which is portable.
In accordance with these and other objects of the invention which will become apparent hereinafter the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: